No soy igual
by Kiki-split
Summary: -Siempre me hiciste la vida imposible en primaria , y ahora ¿porque decides que te importo? -Bella, eres tan tonta - Y encima me insultas - Déjame terminar.. eres tan tonta siempre te quise - dijo besandome. One-shot


_**Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer mi autora favorita :D

**Como yo saben esta historia fue publicada primero en Krystal-Pattinson, pero recuerden que esa soy yo ^^.**

_**Summary:**___-Siempre me hiciste la vida imposible en primaria , y ahora ¿porque decides que te importo? -Bella, eres tan tonta - Y encima me insultas - Déjame terminar.. eres tan tonta siempre te quise - dijo besandome.

**(Bella POV)**

- Bella ¿que es lo que más recuerdas de tu infancia? - me pregunto mi psiquiatra , cuyo nombre era algo así como Victoria.

- Mis papas - mentí retándole importancia al asunto. Pero como era de imaginarse mi mentira fue tan evidente que Victoria me miro con mofa evidente.

- Bella , ya tienes 13 años, sea lo que sea que te afecto en tu infancia tienes que dejarlo ir, ya no está, simplemente dejalo ir - me dijo Victoria mientras se quitaba los lentes (gesto que había notado que hacía mucho cuando estaba cansada).

Suspire. Ya llevabamos en esta tonta sesión , sin mencionar inutil e inservible , 2 horas.

Realmente no se da por vencida - pense con sarcasmo.

O es eso o es que necesita el dinero.

- Podemos dejarlo hasta aca - propuse con una pisca de sarcasmo pero su semblante me dio a entender que no iba a darse por vencida.

!Mierda que mujer tan dificil!

De las 3 psiquiatras que he tenido ésta es la peor , es decir.

!Ya llevo 3 semanas con ella!

Todas mis psiquiatras no duran más que una semana.

Fruncí el ceño , esto era extenuante.

- ¿Cómo está tan segura de que lo que me atormenta ya se fue? - pregunte con sarcasmo.

Aunque Victoria había atinado. Pero el hecho de que Edward Cullen siguiera vivo sigfnificaba que yo podría seguir siendo el blanco de las burlas. Y es que si algo es cierto es que aquel tonto egolatra, egocentrico, creido y mentiroso mocoso de 1 año mayor que yo, me hizo la vida imposible hasta que termino la primaria.

Por suerte tuve un año de respiro - pensé

- Por que se nota en tu mirada y ademas tus padres me lo han contado - dijo Victoria encogiendose de hombros

!Genial!

- ¿Qué más te dijeron? - pregunte gruñendo

- No tienes porque enojarte, son tus padres y su deber es preocuparse por ti - dijo y yo la mire con una ceja alzada

A pesar de tener 13 años estaba muy clara en lo que hacía y era muy lista para mi edad , cosa que me había dicho cada adulto que me ha conocido.

- Vale , tambien me dijeron que tu hablas mucho en tu diario de un chico y lo llamas en sueños - dijo sonriendo.

Por una fracción de segundo me pregunte que cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Simplemente genial. Mis papás no sabían lo que significaba privacidad.

Creo que comprarles un diccionario, estaría bien

- Oh genial, esto era lo que faltaba, leer mi diario - susurre enojada

- A ver Isabel te quedan 3 minutos para que se termina nuestra cita y no hemos avanzado ¿que le dire a tus padres? - pregunto en un tono angustiado.

Me quise reir de su semblante pero no lo hice por simple educación.

- Pues puede decirles que son unos metiches de primera y que empezare a cerrar mi habitación bajo llave , gracias por perder su tiempo - dije saliendo del cuarto.

Suspire evitando las miradas de la recepcionista.

Aquella mujer simplemente me desagradaba , me miraba como si fuera una niña.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me tumbe en mi cama leyendo mi diario.

Mi mamá ni se había dignado a cerrarlo.

_18 de enero de 2000_

Tenía 8 años y entraba a la primaria.

Me hise muchos amigos , pero había un niño muy malo que me fastidiaba todo el tiempo.

Se llama Edward y tiene cabello marrón.

_18 de enero de 2001_

Ya había pasado un año y ya estaba culminando mi segundo grado de primaria.

Me enamore de mi compañero de mesa , Mike.

Realmente era muy lindo.

Pero hoy Edward decidió ridiculisarme frente a él.

Me bajo la falda y quede en shorts frente a él.

Toda la clase se echo a reir de mi y la maestra lo castigo.

Fue muy feo, sólo quería llorar

_30 de diciembre de 2004_

Faltaba un sólo día para que terminara el año y el colegio había organizado una fiesta navideña en la que todos los padres asistirían.

Mis papas conocieron a la familia de Edward y dijeron que eran maravillosos, de hecho si hicieron muy amigos.

De hecho tubimos que pasar todo el día con ellos, para mi tortura Edward no dejaba de mirarme y burlarse.

Realmente los Cullen eran encantadores, me pregunto si Edward no es adoptado por casualidad.

_18 de enero de 2005_

Hoy Edward se fue del colegio, junto con los demás de un grado superior.

Claro que no podía irse sin humillarme y esta vez paso su raya.

Nose de donde obtuvo mi diario y lo publico , especificamente la sección donde hablaba maravillas de Mike Newton.

Desde allí ese chico se burla de mi y junto a los demás.

A mi todavía me queda un año en primaria, pero por mi suerte tendría un respiro de Edward Cullen.

Adios señor odioso.

A mis 13 años jamás hubiese pensado que vería psiquiatras, pero fue así.

Y la culpa de que esté en el loquero, literalmente, la tiene el tonto Cullen.

Desde que se fue he tenido sueños muy extraños.

Pero lo que colmo mi pasiencia fue aquel sueño en el que Edward era una clase de vampiro y me mataba. Humillandome.

Él era el único asesino que conocía que podía matar y a la misma vez humillar a su victima. Era simplemente sorprendente.

Desde allí empecé a hablar de él en mi diario, a recordar los tiempos y creo que inconcientemente a decir su nombre en sueños.

Mis papás preocupados por mi me mandaron a psiquiatras, pero yo no les dejaba su tarea fácil.

Jamás he sabido expresar mis sentimientos con las personas , yo los imprimía en las hojas de mis diarios.

He por eso mi colección de diarios desde que tengo 8.

Suspire mientrás me alistaba para ir a mis clases en la tarde. Ya había empezado la secundaria. Y me iba totalmente bien.

Había hecho un grupo de buenos amigos como lo eran Jake Black, Leah , Embry, Quil, Jane , Alec y Jessica.

Aunque dudaba en ciertos aspectos de ésta última.

No volví a saber más nada de Edward Cullen.

¿Entonces porque mi único pensamiento era aquel chico tan insoportable?

Fruncí el ceño y me metí a bañar.

Quizás el hipnotismo me haría bien - pensé con ironía.

- 5 años despues -

- Hija levantate el vuelo sale en dos horas - grito mi madre haciendo que yo me sobresaltara.

Miré el reloj de mesa y vi que era razón.

!Mierda!

Me vestí rapidamente y agarre mis maletas.

Mi mamá me vió con ojos cristalinos mientrás sonreía con nostalgia.

Bufé, no quería que me hicieran llorar justo ahora.

- Mamá te quiero - le dije abrazandola

- Y yo a ti, por favor cuidate y a Charlie tambien - me pidió cerrando los ojos fuertemente para contener las lagrimas

- Y tu cuidate , quiero tener nuevo papa - bromeé con ella y ella rodó los ojos.

- Chao - dije montandome en el avión.

Cuando me senté suspire.

Entraría en una nueva étapa.

Luego de muchos y muchos años de trabajo y esfuerzo, logré tener 18 y conseguí un trabajo. En Forks.

Mi antiguo hogar.

Cuando cumpli los 15 me mude con mi mamá a JacksonVille ya que a mi mamá y mi papá se les notaba infelices juntos.

Papá actualmente andaba soltero al igual que mamá.

De mis amigos sólo supe que Jake se había casado (era 2 años mayor que yo), Jessica se había hecho novia de Mike (que ironía) , Jane y Alec están felizmente de novios.

Me alegraba sinceramente por ellos, aunque yo aún seguía aquí, estancada sin poder encontrar a ningun chico.

Suspire.

Al llegar a mi casa , todo era exactamente como lo recordaba. Sonreí. Viejos tiempos.

- Papá - grité para ver si se encontraba.

Mi papá salió de la cocina y me abrazó.

- Hija tanto tiempo - dijo y yo sonreí

- No exajeres, sólo 3 años - dije y el sonrío

- Mucho para mi cocina - dijo y ambos reímos

- Veo que sin mi morías de hambre - dije palmando su estomago haciendo que el gruñera

- Estoy perfecto - refunfuño y yo rodé los ojos

- Uy si y por eso aún no tengo madrastra - bromeé y el rodó los ojos

- Vale, no seré perfecto pero tengo lo mío - dijo

- Uy papa , cuidado que el ego sea contagioso - dije subiendo mis escaleras mientrás oía como él se reía.

Extrañaba mucho a mi papá , cuando cumpli los 14 el y yo nos acercamos más. Nuestra relación creció , al igual que la mía con la de mamá.

Ya ambos habían superado su etapa de irespetar mi privacidad y de tomarme por loca. Al igual que yo ya había superado mi étapa de pesadillas con Edward Cullen. De quien por cierto no supe más nada.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar , papá y yo mantubimos una conversación vaga y sin tema ninguno de interes.

- ¿De que vas a trabajar? - preguntó

- Seré bibliotecaria - dije y mi papá sonrío

- Siempre supe que lo tuyo eran los libros - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Vale, si burlate - le dije y el negó

- Estoy feliz por ti , oye Bella mañana llegaré tarde a casa - dijo

- Como los viejos tiempos - dije y yo y el asintió

Lavé los platos y los vasos y subí a mi habitación a dormir.

Mañana sería el gran día de conocer mi trabajo por fin.

¿Y quien sabe? las cosas se podrían tornar interesantes.

...

Mi primer día de trabajo y resulta que el jefe no aparece - pensé con sarcasmo.

Ya llevaba 10 minutos esperando a las afueras de la biblioteca y nadie aparecía.

Zapatee nerviosamente el piso, estaba empezando a desesperarme.

Un carraspeo detrás mío me indicó que ya había llegado el jefe.

Al voltearme me encontré con un chico pelo marrón cobre , ojos verde hipnotizantes , unos labios muy llamativos, y una tes pálida, era claramente el significado de la perfección.

El chico sonrío anchamente y yo fruncí el ceño.

Ya estaba empezando a dudar si era un depredador sexual o algo así

- Y bueno nos volvemos a ver - dijo y su voz era como un canto de angeles, era totalmente aterciopelada

- ¿Disculpe? - pregunté confundida

- Oh vale, no me recuerdas - dijo

- ¿No eres mi jefe? - pregunté

- Al parecer si, pero digo... no me recuerdas - recalcó y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Debería recordarlo de algún lado? - pregunte y el asintió

- Probablemente , haber te dare pistas , era alto, mayor que tú por un año, estudiaba contigo - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño.

Esas pistas no me ayudaban mucho

- Oh vamos, ¿Tan difícil es? , yo no te he olvidado en lo absoluto , pero veo que tu si , bueno probemos con otra cosa , la pequeña Isabella se ha caído - dijo imitando una voz muy conocida para mi.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me heche un paso hacia atrás por inersia

¿Que mierda? De todos los hombres que me pudieron haber tocado como jefes ¿porque justo él?

Sonrío al ver el reconocimiento en mis ojos y se acercó unos pasos más a mi haciendome retroceder por inersia.

- ¿Porque me temes Bella? - susurro muy cerca de mi.

Ya no había salida, estaba contra la pared.

!Maldición!

Su aliento chocaba contra el mío.

Su aroma era exquisito, totalmente baronil.

Casí me hecho a reir por el giro que tomaron mis pensamientos, hace 6 años me hubiese parecido que estaba loca.

Bueno, lo estaba.

- No.. no te temo Cullen - susurre torpemente

- ¿A no? entonces ... ¿porque retrocedes? - dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro - ¿y porque tiemblas anté mi tacto? - pregunto con una sonrisa egocéntrica

- Justo como te recordaba , insesato, cruel, tonto, egolatra y egocéntrico - le dije alejándome de él.

Su rostro se torno confuso y luego sacarrón.. otra vez.

- No te conviene insultar a tu jefe - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Que el trabajo se vaya a la mierda, no pienso compartir un sitio contigo - dije y el sonrío

- Realmente tu trabajaras dentro y yo en la oficina, no nos veremos muchos , a menos que te necesite - dijo

- Me niego a trabajar para ti - dije y el pareció encerio herido.

!Ja! Habría que mejorar esa actuación para que me lo creyera

- Bella , ¿tan dificil es olvidar el pasado? - pregunto mirandome fijamente.

La intensidad de su mirada me hiso desvíar la mirada. Jamás creí que al ver a este hombre pensara que es el ser más hermoso que jamás haya visto.

- ¿Es un complot o algo así? - pregunté y el alzó una ceja - ¿me estubiste investigando? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

Edward rodó los ojos y sonrío

- Bella , olvida el pasado, ahora sólo está el presente, además fue hace mucho , he cambiado - me dijo acercándose nuevamente a mi.

Bien, si el quería que trabajse para él, eso haría y le demotraría que yo tambien cambie y que no soy la tonta niña que se deja tomar por burla

- Bien, trabajare para ti - dije y el sonrío

- Creo que será mejor que abrá - dijo mientrás sacaba un llavero de su bolsillo y abría la puerta.

Miré el llavero con detenimiento y fruncí el ceño.

Por algun extraño motivo se me hacía terriblemente familiar.

La biblioteca era enorme, y linda.

Bastante actualizada, realmente.

Edward me vió obsevando la biblioteca y sonrío

- Soy el dueño - aclaró orgulloso.

Evité el deseo de rodar los ojos. Tenía razón , no me convenía hacerlo enojar, al menos si quería mantener mi puesto.

Suspire frustrada. Ésto no era para nada lo que estaba entre mi cuadro de "será emocionante".

- Iré a mi oficina , si te necesito te llamaré - me dijo desapareciendo por una puerta.

Levanté una ceja. Que buen jefe, no me dice ni que tengo que hacer.

Un grupo de chicas entraron a la biblioteca susurrando cosas. Fruncí el ceño. Me recordaba a muchas chicas de mi preparatoria.

Diría que sólo vienen para ver a alguien, pero no había nadie excepto ..

- ¿Se encuentra Edward? - preguntaron las 3 entre risas.

Suspire y asentí

- Un momento - dije mientras iba a su oficina.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos y ya tenía que volver a verlo.

!Que trabajo más cruel!

Toque la puerta 3 veces y Edward me abrió jalándome al interior rapidamente y luego cerrando la puerta

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - pregunté

- ¿Son ellas verdad? - preguntó y yo alcé una ceja

- ¿Que? ¿ya tienes un grupo de acosadoras y todo? - pregunte con sarcasmo y el sonrío

- Si, vienen todos los lunes , martes y jueves a primera hora, todos mis anteriores trabajadores se artaban , y he aquí el porque tú estás aca - dijo

- Oh ... asi que le debo mi maravillosa estadía ¿a ellas? - pregunte con sarcasmo y el asintió

- Vale... ya las tengo en la mira - dije y miré como de soslayo Edward sonreía.

Se veía hermoso sonriendo.

!¿Qué cosas digo? Bella concentrate, es tu pasado.

- Y.. ¿las voto? - pregunté

- No... quedate acá, ellas desaparecerán en 10 minutos - dijo y yo negué

- Me contrataste para trabajar no para esconderme - dije y el asintió

- Principalmente para que obedescas mis ordenes, así que..quedate- dijo con tono fuerte que no daba lugar a dudas de que hablaba encerio.

Shiet.

Suspire y me senté en el suelo.

Edward me miró fijamente y suspiro nostálgicamente.

No pude evitar mirar a mi alrededor, el escritorio de Edward tenía dos portaretratos. Uno tenía una foto de él como de 14 años con su mamá, su papá y su hermana. Jamás la vi, pero supe de ella. Una lastima. Ya que parecía que todos los Cullen eran buenas personas , a excepción que Edward.

Y el otro porta retrato tenía una foto de Edward en la primaria, estabamos toda la primaria en esa foto. Me pude ver en esa foto.

Fruncí el ceño. No pensé que el guardaría esas clases de fotos y menos unas en la que yo salgo.

- ¿Lo notaste uh? - preguntó Edward sentandose a mi lado

- ¿Porque? - pregunté incapaz de formular pregunta coherente. Su cercanía me angustiaba , pero más me angustiaba el latido de mi corazón.

- Porque esas fueron las étapas más felices de mi vida - me dijo mirandome significativamente

- Disfrutaste mucho ¿molestarme? - pregunté y el asintió

- Basicamente , estar cerca de ti - me dijo y yo desvíe mi mirada sintiendome sonrojada

!Patrañas, viles patrañas!

Edward suspiró y le hecho un vistazo a la puerta

- Ya se fueron - dijo en un tono de voz frío mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Bella se levanto y lo miró.

Jamás pensó en Edward, aquel chico tonto, como un importante empresario, pero así era.

- ¿Algo más? - pregunto frío.

Bella aparto la mirada al sentirse despreciada y negó con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación

- Claro, debí suponer que ésto sería así, sólo me usaba - susurró mientrás volvía a su lugar.

El resto del día la paso normal, unos cuantos clientes y no más acosadoras.

Al recojer sus cosas se debatió entre ir a despedirse de su jefe o simplemente irse. Optó por la segunda opción y desapareció de la biblioteca sin saber que desde la ventana Edward la observaba nóstalgico.

**(Edward POV)**

Tantos años intentando no pensar en ello.

Y ahora simplemente aprecía poniendo su mundo de cabeza.. otra vez.

Pensó que jamás la volvería a ver y ahora la tenía trabajando en su biblioteca.

Reprimió una sonrisa de mofa. Ésto era una obra cruel del destino.

Edward suspiro y se sentó en su escritorio , observando las fotos que hace menos de 5 horas había observado Bella.

El más especial de todas las fotos era aquella donde salía Bella, por dos razones:

- Era su única foto juntos

- Ese día fue cuando Edward la beso.

Claramente Bella jamás lo supo - pensó Edward riendo secamente

_(Flashback)_

Estaba decidido, si no me dejaba de comportar como un cobarde , al menos la besare.

Oh , si , iré y le diré: Hola Bella ¿te puedo besar? y ella dirá: uy si encantada , gracias por arruinarme la vida.

No, no podía ser así.

Después de tanto pensar llegue a una idea, la besaría, pero no se dará cuenta.

Tan sólo tenía que esperar la fiesta de fin de año.

Aquella fiesta será con disfraces temáticos. Si tan sólo se pusiera una máscara, jamás sabría que fue él.

Y así lo hizo, luego de un baile la beso.

Con un breve roze de sus labios , se sintió completo.

Y así lo estaba, no le importaba que era un año menor que él ni que lo odiara.

Ella era la chica a la que él amaba en secreto , y siempre sería así.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Le dió un puñetazo a su escritorio por sentirse impotente.

Simplemente no conseguía perdonar a su hermana. Su relación era tan linda hasta que llego.

Fue por ella que él no volvió a ver nunca más a Isabella.

Fue por ella que jamás se le pudo confesar.

Aunque sabía que era de marica echarle la culpa a su hermana , lo hacía.

No podía pensar que fue por su propia torpeza.

Fue aquel día que la vió en el parque.

_( Flashback )_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me gradue para barchiller , estaba en el parque con mi familia cuando la vi.

Vestía una camisa azul que resaltaba perfectamente su piel y un blue jean.

Estaba escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno, que debía ser su diario.

Se veía tan linda que deseo poder correr y besarla.

Aquellos pensamientos no eran común en un chico de 14 años, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era todo para él.

Tragó saliva fuertemente deicidido de que hacer. Hoy sería el día en el que le confesara su amor.

Cuando se fue a acercar a ella, su hermana Alice saltó encima de él y lo empujo fuera de allí.

Edward le restó importancia y cuando pudo safarze de los juegos de la pequeña Alice busco a Bella , por todo el parque y nada.

Se había ido.

Y todo por culpa de Alice

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Muy por dentro sabía que era por culpa mía, pero ¿que podía hacer?

Decirle , oye Bella ¿sabes que? , jamás tuve novia , siempre fuiste mi único pensamiento y ahora te tengo delante mío y no desaprovechare está oportunidad.

Seguramente Bella se aterraría y huiría de allí lo más pronto posible.

Edward optó por quedarse callado y se fue a su casa.

Mañana iba a ser un nuevo día, con Bella.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreir un poco y sentirse con esperanza

Quizás podría establecer algo con ella, un futuro. Sólo quizás.

Pero no negaría que ése era su deseo más fuerte en toda la vida.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que estaba totalmente enamorado de aquella chica.

**(Bella POV)**

Mi papá había insistido en que se podía quedar el fin de semana en casa pero yo literalmente lo eche.

Estaba contenta por el, tendría una especie de cita con la mama de mis viejos amigos Leah , y Seth.

Pero ahora tendría un fin de semana totalmente aburrida.

Papá me había contado de que quería hipotecar la casa y hacer de asilo a alguna universitaria o algo así. La idea no me hacía mal.

Claro, si no era una tonta o una loca.

Me hise un plato de cereales antes de salir a mi trabajo. Algo que tenía que considerar era comprarme un auto seriamente.

Ésto de andar en bus no me gusta.

Al llegar ya la biblioteca estaba abierta. Frunci el ceño. Pensé que habría unos 5 minutos tarde.

Preferí entrar sin decir nada, desde que salí de la oficina de Edward ayer me he sentido extraña.

Como si... como si me doliera su trato.

Pero que ironia, si todo el tiempo que lo he conocido lo único que ha sabido hacer es tratarme mal.

Pero es que fui una tonta al creer que había cambiado. Era imposible.

Un carraspeo detrás mío me hizo voltearme. Allí estaba Edward con una pequeña sonrisa. Frunci el ceño. Este hombre era el ser más bipolar que había conocido.

- Buenos días - le dije y el frunció el ceño.

- Hola, Bella , quería pedirte un favor - me dijo y yo lo mire esperando que hablara - mi hermana vendrá hoy de visitas y no quiero verla ¿puedes inventarle una excusa? - pregunto y yo lo mire con horror.

!Que maldito! ocultarse de su hermana.

Suspire. Tendría que obedecer.

- Ok - fue mi monosílabo. Edward se encogió de hombros y se volvió a meter en su oficina. Éste trabajo iba a ser horrible.

El día paso sin inconvenientes, pero a la hora del almuerzo llego una chica de estatura baja, tez pálida identica a la de Edward , ojos dorados y un cabello muy rebelde.

Sonreí, debía de ser la hermana de Edward. Pero caminaba con paso agraciado.

- Hola ¿mi hermano está? - pregunto sonriendo.

Suspire. Sería dificil evitar que descubriera que estoy mintiendo.

Supongo que Edward no sabe que soy la peor mentirosa de Forks.

- Está en una junta , saldrá muy tarde - le dije y ella alzó una ceja.

Genial, empezo a dudar.

- No importa, lo esperare- dijo mirandome fijamente

- Está muy ocupado no podrá atenderla - dije y ella sonrío tristemente

- Vale, vayamos al grano, ya se que me evita , y te pidió que lo cubrieras , mala idea , pues por sino te das cuenta fuiste muy ovia cuando pregunte donde esta mi hermano respondiste de inmediato, debiste haberme dicho quien es tu hermano y así capás te creía - dijo y yo me sentí enana en ese momento

Bien, era tonta.

- Disculpe - dije y ella sonrío

- No hay problema , me llamo Alice ¿y tu? - pregunto

- Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella - dije y ella se quedo mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos

- ¿La misma Bella que compartió primaria con mi hermanito? - preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño

¿Cómo es posible que ella supiera de mi?

- Te puedo preguntar ...¿como es que sabes de mi? - pregunte

- Aunque no lo creas , Edward tiene sus secretos - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Lo esperaras? - adivine al ver que se sentaba en una mesa cerca de la oficina de él

- Apuesta a que si, ése pequeño cobarde no podrá escapar de mi - dijo y yo asentí mientrás atendía a los demás clientes.

Edward salió de su oficina y yo casí me hecho a reir de su cara al ver a Alice, juraría que estaba a punto de correr.

Me hecho una mirada llena de veneno y yo tube que apartar la mirada, si las miradas matasen...

- Oh ni se te ocurra culparla , simplemente eres predecible - dijo Alice dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Vi como Edward resistía a ese abrazo, pero cuando sedió la abrazaba con ternura.

Suspire, si tan sólo el fuera así con migo.

!¿Qué acabo de decir? Bien Bella te estas volviendo loca.

- Y bien .. ¿qué haces aqui? - pregunto

- Oh si gracias yo tambien estoy feliz de verte, bien gracias por preguntar - dijo con sarcasmo y Edward rodó los ojos

- Vale , es ovio que estoy feliz de verte y se que estas bien y ahora... - dijo y Alice lo interrumpió

- He venido para quedarme , conseguí empleo como modista , pero.. no tengo donde quedarme , ¿sabes de algun apartamento que esten vendiendo por aquí cerca? - le pregunto Alice y yo sonreí por inersia.

La chica era bastante hiperactiva.

Edward me miró fijamente y sonrío con malicia. Frunci el ceño

- De hecho Alice, Bella está buscando compañera de cuarto - dijo Edward señalandome

¿Qué mierda? ¿como se entero?

La pequeña chica volteó a verme y se lanzó a mis brazos dejándome sorprendida y a Edward con una sonrisa de burla.

Vale Cullen , me las pagaras.

- ¿Bella puedo puedo puedo siii? - pregunto haciendo un puchero al que no me podría resistir

- Vale - dije con resignación y Alice empezó a chillar haciendo que me tapara los oídos

- Vale, gracias , seremos grandes amigas ya veras , me voy , tengo que ir a ver a mi jefeeeee - dijo picándome el ojo y saliendo casí con pasos de baile.

Frunci el ceño ¿a que se debía su pique de ojo?

Miré a Edward y éste desvío la mirada con una sonrisa.

Me acerque a él

- ¿Cómo es que sabes lo de...? - pregunté y el me interrumpió

- Un jefe debe saber todo de sus trabajadores - preguntó

- ¿Seguro que no me espías? - pregunte con resentimiento y el negó

- Para nada , muy seguro - dijo y yo suspire volviendo a mi lugar.

Aquel hombre llevaba muchos secretos.

-2 semanas despues-

Hoy era el día en que Alice se mudaba conmigo, mi papá estaba contento ya que la había conocido y le cayo bien al pego.

En mi trabajo, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Edward seguía siendo bipolar y confuso.

Un día parecía querer entablar una conversación conmigo y otros me trataba mal o me ignoraba.

El día de ayer , se comporto muy extraño. Me dijo que saliera 2 horas antés , que no me necesitaba.

Por supuesto yo como una tonta acepte y me fui para luego sollozar como tonta.

¿Qué mierda me ocurrría? , en estas semanas cada vez notó que mi corazón laté más fuerte con el simple nombre de Edward.

El timbre de mi casa sonó y fui a abrirlo, allí en la puerta estaba Alice con 5 maletas y una ancha sonrisa. Un chico bastante guapo y alto de cabello casi dorado la ayudaba con el resto de sus cosas.

Por un momento me pregunte si ese era su novio o algo.

- Hola Bella , te presento a Jasper, mi jefe - dijo y ymi cara de poker debió ser muy evidente porque Jasper bajo su mirada avergonzado

Vale, si mi jefe fuera así, no sería Cullen definitivamente - pense con sarcasmo.

Alice y Jasper entraron dejando todas las cosas en la habitación disponible. Jasper me cayo bien enseguida, era serio , relajado, infundía tranquilidad y lo principal se notaba que estaba totalmente enamorado de Alice.

Sonreí.

- Adios Bella , Alice puedes tomarte el día libre - dijo despidiendose

Alice sonrío y soltó un suspiro una vez que Jasper se fue. Quería preguntarle con respecto a eso, pero jamás he sido intrometida así que me lo calle.

Alice me vió y sonrío abrazandome

- Bella ¿Verdad que es un encanto? no puedo creer que él sea mi jefe, siempre me hace favores, me lleva a sitios, me hable dulce , es tan mono - chilló sonriendo y yo la seguí.

- Vale, realmente lo he pillado, ambos tienen un amor secreto correspondido - dije y ella se sonrojo

- ¿Sabes? no lo se , pero ojala fuera así, me gusta - dijo y yo sonreí

- Dale tiempo al tiempo y ya veras como dentro de poco tendré cuñado - bromeé y ella me volvió a abrazar

- Bella eres lo mejor , oye ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar? - pregunto mirando el reloj y yo suspire.

- Literalmente si, pero no quiero, ayer tu hermano estaba muy.. - no termine la frase porque Alice me interrumpió

- Siempre lo hace, todos los 10 de abril lo hace , supongo que es algo de sentimentalismo por algo que le paso hace unos años, pero siempre los 10 y 11 no hay quien lo soporte , ¿sabes? mamá pensaba en llevarlo al psiquiatra o algo así, es realmente preocupante , pero ya con el tiempo lo aguantamos - dijo Alice y al ver mi cara de confusión sonrío - pero.. presiento que algo bueno pasar hoy, así que ve , a trabajar , a ganarte la vida y un chico - dijo y yo la miré confusa - oh vamos Bella como si no supiera que te gusta mi hermano - dijo y yo me sonroje

¿Me gustaba?

No, no podría gustarme aquel egolatra.

- No me gusta - dije y ella rodó los ojos

- Bella, ya olvida el pasado, encerio el ha cambiado, deja que te lo demuestre - dijo y yo suspire

- Le he dado suficientes oportunidades para que lo demuestre y cada vez se porta más tonto - dije y ella asintió

- Debí suponerlo viviendo de él, pero hoy será diferente , vale vete - dijo empujandome literalmente de mi casa

Suspire ya afuera y me fuí a mi trabajo.

Entré dispuesta a trabajar, supoongo que tendría que avisarle porque llegue 20 minutos tarde.

Suspire mientrás abría la puerta de su oficina.

Me detuve al oir un sollozo.

Frunci el ceño, ¿Edward estaba llorando?

Miré la habitación y efectivamente al lado de la ventana estaba Edward sentado mirando una foto mientrás sollozaba.

Aquella imagen me partió el corazón y nose porque mi único pensamiento fue quitarle sus lagrimas.

Mierda , me estaba enamorando de aquel egolatra bipolar

Edward me miró y temí que me gritara , pero hizo algo que no me esperaba.

- Ven aca - me susurro con la voz ronca.

Me acerque temerosa a él y me indicó que me sentara frente a él.

Retuve mis ganas de abrazarlo, no caería.

- Edward , yo no quize interrumpir - dije torpemente y el sonrío

- ¿Sabes porque lloro? - preguntó y yo negue con la cabeza

- Mamá ... mamá murió un mes despues de salir de primaria, murió por mi culpa - dijo sollozando más fuertemente.

Suspire, tenía que hacer algo, jamás se me ha dado bien ver llorar a la gente , a pesar de que fuera justamente él.

Me acerque a él intentando poner una mano en su espalda para calmarlo pero el me sorprendió abrazandome.

Mi cuerpo tembló anté su tacto y sentí cosquilleo en el estomago.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento tan raro?

¿Porque deseaba tanto este tipo de contactos con Edward?

Mierda, tantas preguntas me van a volver loca.

Edward suspiro soltando su aliento en mi cuello haciendome estremecer.

- No fue tu culpa - susurre segura y él rió amargamente

- Si que lo fue, le grite le dije que era una mala madre, que no quería irme de Forks, a ella le habían ofrecido un empleo en Los Angeles como diseñadora y yo la hise sentir tan mal que tomo su carro y se fue , supongo que a dejar su trabajo, por mi antojo, unas horas despues papá llamó y dijo que mamá estaba en el hospital, me sentí tan mal que sólo quise morirme , fui al hospital demasiado tarde , mamá había muerto y todo por mi culpa - dijo rompiendo en llanto.

No me di cuenta que yo tambien estaba sollozando, hasta que sentí que los ojos me picaban

!Oh simplemente genial! lloro frente a Cullen.

Edward se separó de mi y me miró a los ojos.

Aparté mi vista lo más rapido que pude pero no fue suficiente porque Edward tomó mi barbilla y me hiso mirarlo

- ¿Bella lloras? - pregunto y yo asentí incapaz de soltar alguna palabra

- Bella , no tienes porque hacerlo, soy ajeno a ti , yo , sólo no te importo , no te caigo bien - dijo y yo estube apunto de abofetearlo

¿Encerio él decía eso?

- ¿No se te ocurre alguna razón? , Cullen , estubiste 5 años torturando mi existencia , humillandote , burlandote de mi ¿y ahora me dices que yo te odio?, no tienes razón para decir eso, tú eres el que me odia - dije y el me miró fijamente

- Bella, no tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento de eso, era un niño, uno muy tonto que no sabía como demostrar lo que siente - dijo y yo reí

- Vale , no sabías como demostrar cuanto me - me vi incapaz de terminar la frase ya que Edward se acercó a mi posando sus labios sobre los míos.

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa, jamás esperaría esto.

Besar a Edward Cullen.

Pero que mierda , se sentía demasiado bien.

Una imagen vino a mi cabeza repentinamente , mi primer beso.

Con aquel chico enmascarado.

¿Porque me venían estas imagenes ahora?

Edward quería profundizar el beso pero me aleje lo más que pude de él usando todo mi auto control.

Edward frunció el ceño y me acorraló contra la pared. Sentí mis piernas flaquear y supe que estaba perdida.

Estaba inutilmente enamorada de ese tonto.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - inquirí con voz ronca.

Mierda.

Edward sonrío burlón y se acercó a mi oído

- Me deseas tanto como yo a ti - susurró volviendo a besarme.

Me vi incapaz de resistirme a ese beso, quería más, mi maldito cuerpo pedía más que un simple roze de labios. Profundizamos el beso y me sentí bien, como si eso era lo que estaba esperando hace mucho.

Y entonces me di cuenta, todos estos años intentando olvidar a este tonto, era sólo porque no podía sacarlo de la cabeza , siempre estuve enamorada de él inconcientemente

Sin poder controlarme rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y nos fuimos llendo hacia atrás. Podía sentir claramente que ese beso estaba lleno de sentimientos contenidos y de necesidad.

Por lo menos de mi parte, pero ¿Edward sentía algo por mi?

Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos. Estaban cristalinso de deseo, mierda esto se estaba saliendo de control.

- ¿Ahora que? - pregunto frustrado.

Se veía tan tierno, así.

- Edward ¿que...? - me vi incapaz de terminar la pregunta ya que el me interrumpió

- Maldición, Bella ¿no ves que te necesito? , joder callate y complaceme - me pidió y me vi incapaz de rechazar ese pedido.

Necesitaba a Edward más de lo que debería, lo necesistaba tanto fisica como sentimentalmente.

Pero maldición , sólo podría tener uno de los dos , era imposible que Edward sintiera algo por mi , más que puro deseo carnal.

Edward agarro mi cintura y me apretó más contra él como si fuera posible.

Ambos respirabamos agitados. Sin poder evitarlo empecé a quitarle su saco y la corbata.

Ya no podía más, tenía que hacer algo con ésto.

Edward quedo encima de su escritorio y yo encima de él.

Sus ojos no mostraban más que deseo y supongo que los míos tambien.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa, Edward puso sus manos sobre las mías y nos separo.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién lo entendía?

Mierda , me había rechazo, me había humillado de la peor manera que había podido.

Senti las lagrimas acudir a mis ojos e intente escaparme de allí pero Edward me lo impidió tapándome la salida

- No me mal interpretes Bella , no hubiese parado si no tubiera algo de control, quiero hacer las cosas bien - dijo y yo yo fruncí el ceño confundida

No entendía de que iba esto.

- Te ves linda confundida - dijo dandome un beso en mis labios más que hinchados - Bella , encerio quiero hacer las cosas bien ¿y no esperabas hacer el amor en una oficina? o si? - pregunto confundido.

Sonreí tontamente. Parecía realmente confundido y frustrado y lo que era mejor aún , había usado hacer el amor, no tener sexo.

Eso debe signficar algo ¿no?

- Yo.. yo nose - dije confundida y Edward me abrazo enterrando su cara en mi cabello

- Bella , como tu jefe te doy una orden , el sabado irás a conocer a mi familia , en mi casa - ordenó sonriendo sacarrón

- ¿Qué? - pregunte confundida - Yo .. yo no puedo hacer eso, no soy - Edward no me dejo terminar ya que me pego más contra la puerta haciendome sentir su cuerpo.

- No digas que no eres nada mío - susurro contra mi cuello haciendome soltar un gemido pequeño.

Edward me miró sorprendido y con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar totalmente.

- Me gusta descubrir lo que puedo causar en ti - susurro - y volviendo al tema , irás y pasarás todo el día conmigo - me dijo y yo lo miré interrogante

- ¿Eso es una cita? - pregunte y el asintió

- Ya lo veras - dijo y yo asentí saliendo de su oficina.

Me arregle mi camisa y mi cabello.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué había sido todo eso tan repentino?

No es que no me haya gustado, pero...

Entonces caí en cuenta de la hora que era , ya era hora de irme.

Ok, creo que no atendí ningun cliente - pensé soltando una risita tonta.

Me acerque a la oficina y el me abrió sonriente

- Ya me voy - dije y el asintió

- Te espero mañana temprano - dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Yo asentí incapaz de decir más nada y me fui a mi casa.

Al llegar estaban Alice y mi papá concentrados en una conversación.

- Hola hija - saludo mi papá

- Hola papá - dije pasando de largo de la cocina.

- ¿No vas a comer? - pregunto

- No - dije subiendo a mi habitación.

Ok, maldición ¿que demonios me había hecho Cullen?

Me acoste a mi cama con una tonta sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos Alice entró y se quedo inspeccionado mi cara detenidamente y luego abrió los ojos como plato dando chillidos

- Oh por Dios, tubiste una sesión de besos con mi hermano - gritó y yo me paré tapandole la boca

- Shh ¿quieres que mi papá se entere? - pregunte y ambas soltamos una risita

**(Edward POV)**

No podía creer que al fin me había animado a besarle y mucho menos que ella me deseara tanto como yo.

Juraba que un segundo más y acababa haciendole el amor sobre mi escritorio.

Me gusto como sonrío cuando le dije si quería hacer el amor en mi oficina. Ella había notado que no dije "sexo" , para mi era mucho más y al parecer para ella tambien.

Aquello me hizo permitirme sentirme esperanzado.

El fin de semana sería desisivo, le diría todo lo que he callado durante años y con el tiempo se ha venido haciendo mas fuerte.

Sonreí cerrando la biblioteca dirigiendome a mi apartamento.

Al llegar noté que todos estaban dormidos o ocupados.

Puse cara de asco, claro Emmet estaría ocupado... con Rosalie.

Sonreí al pensar que yo casí lo hubiese estado con Bella, pero no. Quería que fuera especial.

Me metí en mi cuarto sin decir nada más, ya no tenía hambre de nada más excepto que de Bella.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y un chillido provino de dentro de él.

- Auch enana me dejaste sordo - dije y volvió a chillar

- O my god , besaste a Bella - dijo y yo sonreí

- ¿Lo intuiste o te lo conto? - pregunte

- Ambas - dijo y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad

- ¿Y... que te dijo? - pregunto y ella río

- Ya parecen una pareja, pero no te dire, es privado , pero Edward me pareció muy caballeroso , awww ya mi hermano no es un marica - dijo soltando una carcajada y yo fruncí el ceño

- Oh si Alice burlate - dije

- Oh por cierto , ya que le vas a presentar a toda tu familia.. ¿yo estoy incluida? - pregunto y yo me vi obligado a rodar los ojos

- Claro, y puedes llevar a Jasper - dije y podría jurar que estaba sonrojada

- Muy gracioso Edward , bye - dijo colgando la llamada.

Esa noche me acosté con una gran sonrisa.

**(Bella POV)**

Contarle a Alice lo ocurrido la tarde pasada implicó casí quedarme sorda.

Alice era demasiado hiperactiva.

Me pregunto de donde habrá salido.

Alice saltaba de un lado a otro diciendo que teníamos que ir de compra.

- Vale Alice iremos de compras cuando termine de trabajar - le dije y ella sonrío

- Ok - dijo dándo saltitos.

Me fui a mi trabajo con intensiones de avisarle a Edward que había llegado.

Mierda Bella ya se está haciendo muy obvio tu necesidad de verlo.

Abrí su oficina pero no estaba. En la puerta había una nota.

_Fui a comprar algo, regreso en 30 minutos, cuida bien el lugar._

Rodé los ojos furiosa. Algo que siempre había envidiado de Edward era su perfecta caligrafía. Lo mío era unos garabatos en comparación con su letra.

Fruncí el ceño aburrida. Éste lugar era tan silencioso

Me rei de mi misma. Era una biblioteca.

Toda la gente se arrinconaba en el fondo a leer libros y luego se iban y ya.

Que vida - pensé

Ya que nadie parecía notarme , me senté y agarre un libro para entretenerme. Se llamaba "Crepusculo".

Interesante - pense empezando a leer las primeras páginas.

Cuando iba por el 3 capítulo sentí una respiración cerca mío haciendome sobresaltar.

Detrás mío se encontraba Edward con una sonrisa radiante.

- Me asustaste - dije y el rodó los ojos viendo el libro que estaba leyendo

- Vale te contrato para que leas libro, interesante - dijo y yo me sonroje

- Lo siento, yo - me vi interrumpida por que Edward me dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Shh, no importa , te ves linda concentrada - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Tambien sonrojada y confundida - dije y el asintió

- Basicamente eres linda - dijo y me sonroje con más intensidad haciendo que el se ríera

- Hoy cerramos 1 hora antés - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Porque? - pregunte

- Iremos de compras con Alice - dijo y yo sonreí por su expresión

- ¿Tan malo es? - pregunte y el asintió

- No tienes ni idea - me dijo apartando un mechón que caía sobre mi cara y poniendolo detrás de mi oreja.

Vi que unos cuantos clientes nos miraba y me sonroje.

- ¿Te digo un secreto? - me pregunto Edward y yo asentí

- No puedo esperar a que sea mañana - susurro haciendome estremecer.

Yo lo miré y rodé los ojos. Le gustaba jugar con mis emociones. Vale.

- Disculpen - dijo una voz conocida detrás mío.

Edward y yo volteamos a ver y allí estaba Jasper.

Sonreí y lo salude

- Oh , vale no se conocen - dije mirando a Jasper y Edward y ambos negaron

- Jasper, Edward, Edward, Jasper - ambos se dedicaron una mirada.

La de Jasper era duda y la de Edward era entendimiento.

!Genial! momento incomodo - pense sarcasticamente

- Bueno ¿y a que se debe tu visita? - pregunte

- Necesito un consejo - dijo y Edward sonrío

- Ve a la reunión que tendremos en mi casa mañana - le dijo Edward y yo alzé una ceja

- ¿Qué acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo? - pregunté y Jasper sonrío

- Ya lo veras mañana Bella, gracias Edward - dijo llendose

Frunci el ceño confundida

- Vale , ustedes los hombres son raros - susurre y Edward bufó

- Y ustedes más - dijo

- Raro - dije

- Rara - dijo empujandome dentro de su oficina y cerrando la puerta con llave

- ¿Y los clientes? - pregunte

- Pueden solos - susurro besando mi cuello.

Ya no había remedio, el juego había empezado y me veía incapaz de terminarlo.

Aquella frase de Edward que decía claramente "quiero hacerlo bien" , ya no tenía fundamentos.

Y al parecer su control se fue por la borda y ambos lo notamos.

Cuando toco un poco más abajo de mis caderas.

Me miró con deseo y volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

Ambos gemimos de deseo.

¿Cómo era que con un simple roce pudiera hacerme esto?

- Bella , te advierto que no se muy bien donde está mi auto control - dijo con voz ronca y yo sonreí

- Y me alegra - dije jalando sus cabellos mientrás le quitaba su camisa.

La otra vez no había podido ver su increible cuerpo.

Estaba muy bien ejercitado - pensé sacarrona.

Edward desabrocho poco a poco mi camisa y de repente sentí como quedaba sólo en sosten.

Mi pena se había ido por la borda desde ayer, ahorita lo único que deseaba era sentir a Edward dentro de mi.

Quizás Alice tenía razón y olvidar el pasado es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Ahora cuando miraba a éste Edward, lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pero creo que si no hubiese existido pasado jamás estaríamos en esta situación.

Edward se quedo viendo mis senos un tiempo bien largo, lo suficiente para hacerme poner como un tomate y enseguida me tumbo encima de su escritorio.

Se posiciono sobre mi lamiendo mi cuello mientrás yo sentía como mi cuerpo desfallecía.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo.

Y Edward lo notaba porque estaba jugando con mi pasiencia

- Edward así como tu control se fue por la borda, mi pasiencia tambien - le dije gruñendo y el sonrío

Cuando estaba a punto de bajarle el pantalón , el teléfono de la oficina sonó haciendonos sobresaltar a los dos.

Oh genial

Edward suspiro frustrado y agarro la llamada.

- Alo - contesto algo agitado y carraspeo para que no se notara.

Sonreí

- Emmet - gruño

- Aja - dijo

Me miró y sonrío

- Oh, si que estaba ocupado - dijo y escuche una fuerte carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

- Chao hermano - dijo colgando el teléfono y en cuestión de segundos ya me estaba acorralando contra la pared

- ¿En que estabamos? - susurro y yo suspire

- Edward creo que esto no esta bien , no se que estamos jugando - dije y el parecía pensativo.

¿De donde había sacado ese control?

- ¿Sabes que? , tienes razón , estamos locos - dijo poniendome la camisa.

Sus manos pasaban por todos mis senos recorriendolos con una sonrisa sacarrona.

Cullen , otra vez jugaba conmigo.

- No es justo que hagas eso - dije con voz ronca.

Mierda ¿porque me sentía mojada?

- ¿Y es justo que me dejes así? - señalo su problemita y rodé los ojos

- Empate - declaré y el rodó los ojos

- Como digas - dijo poniendose su camisa.

Miré el reloj y ya era hora de cerrar.

- Edward ya es hora de que me vaya - dije y el asintió

- Te llevo - dijo y yo negue

- Yo puedo irme sola - dije

- ¿Tienes carro? - pregunto y negue - vale, no hay discusión , esperame que ya voy

Rodé los ojos y lo esperé a fuera de la biblioteca.

En 5 minutos salió con una bolsa en la mano y una sonrisa sospechosa

Lo miré interrogante y el me ignoro llevandome hacia su auto

- Vaya lujo , un volvo - dije y el sonrío orgulloso

Me abrió la puerta muy caballerosamente y luego encendió el auto.

Quien pensaría que aquel niño tonto, sería un total caballero.

- Bella - me recibió Alice saliendo de mi casa y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Pude ver que detrás de Jasper estaba Alice.

Sonreí y lo salude.

- De compras - grito Alice y tanto Jasper como Edward suspiraron.

Algo me decía que esto iba a ser...

... 4 horas despues ...

La manera en que Edward describió las compras de Alice, eran poco.

!Era una maniatica!

Mis piernas dolían como nunca.

- Joder Alice vamonos - le pedí cuando salimos de Dolce y Gabana

- Vale, vale , ya , sólo porque tienes que estar bien para ir a nuestra casa mañana - dijo y yo asentí

- Bueno chicos , chao - dijo Alice y se despidió de Jasper con un beso en la mejilla.

Noté que ese beso en la mejilla duro más de lo normal y tube que apartar la mirada anté sus miradas.

Estos dos derramaban miel, al parecer Edward tambien lo notó.

- Nos veremos mañana - me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se fueron y Alice y yo soltamos un suspiro tonto.

Nos miramos un tiempo y nos hechamos a reir mientras entrabamos a mi casa.

Realmente estabamos enamoradas como unas tontas.

Pero creo que el amor vale la pena

**(Edward POV)**

Jasper se fue en su moto y yo en mi volvo, realmente estaba deseoso porque fuera mañana y poder besar a Bella sin sentir que la puedo lastimar y sin sentir que era un juego.

Podría decirle todo los minutos cuanto la amaba.

Podía hacer que gritara mi nombre mientras los dos nos demostrabamos cuanto amor sentíamos.

Pero había una duda , ¿si Bella sólo me deseaba para satisfacer sus deseos carnales?

No, no por algo ella me responde. Conociendo a Bella ella no es así.

Sonreí y entre a mi casa

- Hola hermanito - dijo Emmet que estaba sentado en el sillón viendo el partido de futbol

- Emmet - dije a modo de saludo.

Recordandolo bien, Emmet me debe unas cuantas.

- Emmet no se me ha olvidado que me debes unas cuantas - dije y el rodó los ojos

- No es mi culpa que te hayas frustrado sexualmente con la Belli-bells - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarla así? - le pregunte y el sonrío

- Cuando dejes de estar obsesionado por ella, osea nunca - dijo sacandome la lengua en modo infantil.

Rodé los ojos y me fui a acostar.

Tenía que reponer fuerzas. Mañana sería un buen día.

**(Bella POV)**

Alice ya llevaba 1 hora haciendo algo con mi cara y mi cabello. Prefería no preguntar.

En 2 horas conocería a la familia de Edward y estaba realmente nerviosa.

Es decir , ¿a modo de que me presentara?

¿Amiga, amiga con derecho , empleada, compañeros de trabajo o que?

Esa era una de las tantas dudas que adueñaban mi cabeza.

Y estaba segura de que mi sonrojo aún no bajaba. Había tenido un sueño muy ... entrenido con él.

!Mierda si le cuento a alguien este sueño sere una sexista total! - pensé

Alice soltó una risita y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Porque ríes? - pregunte

- Llevas todo el día sonrojada y me encantaría saber el motivo - dije y yo negue

- Quedate con la duda - dije y ella rodó los ojos

- Algún día lo averiguare , woala - dijo dándo vuelta a mi silla permitiendome mirarme al espejo.

!Wao! no parecía yo.

Mi pelo estaba recogido en la parte de arriba y abajo caí con bucles.

Mi maquillaje consistía en una sombra rosa clara, un rimel y delineador , un poco de polvo y colorete , brillo en la parte baja del ojo y mis labios estaban pintados de un color lila claro.

- ¿Y que tal? - pregunto Alice sonriendo

- Es grandioso , Alice gracias - dije y ella sonrío

- Bueno, ahora vete a vestir que me toca a mi maquillarme - dijo empujandome al baño.

Suspire al ver lo que tenía que usar.

Realmente, no era mi éstilo.

Era una camisa azul sin mangas ni tirantes que quedaba ajustada al cuerpo , tenía una especie de hilos en la parte de atrás de color negro. Y un sueter de cuero color azul con unos adornos rosas.

El pantalón era de un material extraño, parecía poliester pero no lo era. Era color negro y se pegaba totalmente a los muslos.

Y por último unos zapatos - trampa mortales , con un gran tacón.

Suspire y a la vez solté un grito

!¿Que?

Al lado de los zapatos había una caja que tenía un juego de ropa intima.

¿Que demonios?

Eso no fue lo que me alarmo, si no la clase de ropa intima que era.

Era un sostén negro casi transparente con adornos florales y una panti negra del mismo estilo

- Joder , Alice te has vuelto loca - dije en el baño y pude oir su risa

- Sólo pontelo, uno jamás sabe - dijo y podía notar cierta complicidad en su voz.

Y mirandolo bien , las dos ocaciones en la oficina. Y ahora pasaría mucho tiempo en su casa.

Vale, sera mejor ponerme este tonto conjunto.

Cuando ya me había vestido salí y Alice me miró sonriente.

Ya ella estaba vestida y maquillada

Su camisa era roja y crema con cuadritos , unas botas negras con un ENORME tacón y con enorme quiero decir monstruoso , y una mini falda negra.

- Te ves bien - dije y ella sonrío

- Y tu más, ahora sólo falta un detalle - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Qué detalle? - pregunte

- Una charla de sexo de parte de Charlie - dijo Alice y creo que yo palidecí porque el semblante de Alice se lleno de preocupación

No hablara en serio ¿no?

- Bella, Bella respira , respira , sólo decía, ya que va a ser tu primera vez y ... - la miré con todo el odio que pudo y suspiro

- Vale, vale , nada de charla de sexo de parte de Charlie, pero si mía - dijo y yo la miré con una ceja alzada

- ¿Acaso tú...? - pregunté y ella desvío la mirada

!¿Qué?

- ¿Alice? - pregunte y ella me miró sonrojada

- ¿Con quien? - pregunté

- Fue.. fue hace una semana , cuando Jasper salió detrás mío de la casa , acababamos de... - no terminó la frase porque me empezé a reir

- Oh por Dios , Alice que orgullo , pero yaba .. ¿EN MI CASA? - grité y ella se sonrojo aún más

- Dime que no fue en mi cama - dije y ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada

- No, fue en la mía, y ya dejemos eso ¿si? - pregunto y yo negue

- No , tu querías que hablaramos de sexo, eso haremos, ahora sí , explicate - dije y ella suspiro

- Vale , estabamos hablando en mi habitación normal, de repente se quedo mirandome fijamente nos fuimos acercando nos besamos con mucha urgencia y despues terminamos los dos sin ropa , fue extraño porque jamás me di cuenta como quedamos sin ropa, Jasper parecía arrepentido de aprovecharse de mi y yo lo bese y yo fui la que me encargue de que no hubiera arrepentimientos - dijo y yo reí por su tono

- Oh vaya tu tomaste las riendas - dije y ella se sonrojo más haciendo que yo ríera más

- Vaya que divertido, bueno Alice no te preocupes por mi, yo se las medidas que debo tomar , yo se que no me tengo que dejar llevar , no más de 3 orgasmos y usar preservativos - dije y enseguida la cara de Alice palideció

Alice salió corriendo al baño y yo la seguí

- No me digas que.. - no terminé la frase por que ella sollozo

- Bella hoy en la mañana bomite , no he comido, no me apetecé nada , Bella tengo miedo - dijo abrazandome

!Vaya menudo lío! , como se entere Edward...

- A ver Alice , hoy en tu casa te haras la prueba y si sale positivo ¿que piensas hacer? - pregunte

- ¿Sabes?, amo a Jasper, pero yo nose si él me quiere a mi, yo nose si ... pero si tuviera un hijo de él ¿y el no quisiera? ¿y si me abandona? y si - no la deje terminar porque la interrumpi

- Alice ya basta de dudas, te haras la prueba , si sale positiva le diras a Jasper, sino nada ¿ok? , no hay que temer , se que es un chico responsable y se hara cargo de todo , ademas en sus ojos se ve que te quiere - dije sonriendo a la vez que ella.

- Bueno vale , ya es hora de ir a mi casa - dijo montandose en el porche saltando

!Menuda bipolaridad! , ya sabía de donde venía la bipolaridad de Edward.

Ya llevabamos 1 hora en el carro y aún no llegabamos.

- ¿Vives en otro país? - pregunte y ella rodó los ojos

- Mira que ya llegamos - dijo señalandome una mansión.

Intente ver si al rededor había otra casa , que podría ser normal pero no.

Abrí los ojos como platas. Joder estaban forrados en plata

Alice río y se bajo del auto seguida por mi.

- ¿Nerviosa? - preguntó

- ¿No? , nose , no tendría por que estarlo, pero lo estoy - dije y ella sonrío

- Todo irá bien, ahora , marchando - dijo jalandome hacia las grandes escaleras y enseguida que llegamos tocó el timbre.

Unos pocos segundos despues abrió un chico enorme , lleno de músculos y cabellos risos negros.

- Enana - gritó el chico dándole un gran abrazo a Alice.

Sonreí, era su hermana.

El chico me miró detenidamente y luego me abrazo.

Me quede sorprendida pero le correspondí.

Empezó a darme vueltas por los aires , me estaba empezando a marear

- Emmet bajala - oí una voz detrás mío y mi corazón latió desbocado.

Joder!

Emmet me bajo sonriendo y enseguida Edward me recibió con un beso en la mejilla y me atrajo hacia el poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Sonreí, ese tipo de contacto no me molestaba para nada.

Emmet se quedo viendonos y rodó los ojos

- Vale , Bella , me llamo Emmet , soy el hermano de Edward y como mi deber debo decirles, la habitación queda a la derecha subiendo las escaleras - dijo.

Una risa proveniente de Alice y un golpe para Emmet de parte de una despampanante rubia , vinieron a continuación

- Hola, me llamo Rosalie, la novia de Emmet - dijo la rubia dándome un abrazo

- Mucho gusto, Bella - dije

- Bueno pasemos a dentro - dijo Alice.

- Ya vamos - dijo Edward cuando ya todos se habían ido.

Cerro la puerta y me arrincono contra la pared.

Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre

- Bella - susurro dándome un beso

- Dime - dije

- Lo que oirás ahora será pura verdad y quiero que a la hora de que tu me respondas sea verdad, no te sientas obligada ni nada ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto y yo asentí extrañada.

- Pero primero lo anunciare , y por cierto te ves hermosa - dijo dándome otro beso un poco más prolongado y luego corrió su boca hasta mi cuello - me pregunto que llevaras debajo de esa camisa - susurro haciendome estremecer.

Joder, ya había empezado.

Rodé los ojos y entramos a la casa. Realmente era enorme pero a la vez acojedora.

Un hombre rubio muy parecido a Edward apareció frente a nosotros

- Papá , ella es Bella, Bella él es Carlisle mi papá - dijo y él me dio una gran sonrisa y un calido abrazo

- Mucho gusto en conocete Bella - dijo Carlisle

- Igualemente señor - dije y el sonrío

- Dime Carlisle - dijo

- Carlisle - repeti

- Bueno ya que estamos todos, Edward anuncia - dijo Alice emocinada.

Edward rodó los ojos

- Aún no estamos todos - dijo ganandose unas miradas curiosas por parte de todos.

El timbre sonó y Edward fue abrirlo.

La firua de Jasper apareció y volteé a ver de inmediato a Alice que parecía que quería desmayarse en ese momento.

Joder, si era cierto que ella no se había hecho la prueba.

- Alice, hastela - le susurre y ella asintió lléndose de la sala.

Jasper miró a Alice confuso y yo sonreí.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Edward llegando a mi lado.

- Creo que el anuncio tendrá que esperar, Alice vendra en 5 minutos - dije mirando a Jasper quien lucía confundido

Si tan sólo supieras - pensé

Todos nos sentamos en el comedor esperando a Alice.

Ésta llegó con una cara llena de duda y yo no podía estar más nerviosa.

Miré a Alice en busca de respuesta pero esta parecía no notar la presencia de nadie.

¿Sería ... positivo?

Alice se sentó y se mantuvo callada. Todos los presentes la miramos pero no dijimos nada.

- Bueno , ya que estamos todos quisiera hablar - dijo Edward cogiendo mi mano - Bella el destino se encargo de volver a reencontrarnos y yo no podría estar mas agradecido de esto, ¿sabes porque? , porque cuando me fui me sentí morir, a pesar de sólo tener 14 ya mis sentimientos por ti eran demasiado fuertes , jamás me atreví a decirtelo, pero la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad y no la pensaba desaprovechar , cada cosa de ti me importa y - no lo deje terminar porque lo interrumpi

- Edward ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? - le pregunte y el asintió.

Nos alejamos un poco de la mesa y yo le pregunte con las lagrimas contenidas.

Ésto tenía que ser un chiste

- ¿Porque yo? ¿porque ahora? - pregunte y el me miró confundido

- Yo pense que tú me correspondías - dijo

- ¿Qué? ok, pensaste que podrías jugar conmigo, como lo llevas haciendo toda tu vida - dije y el acuno mi mejillas en sus manos

- Bella, jamás te lastimaré, enserio lamento el pasado - dijo

-Siempre me hiciste la vida imposible en primaria , y ahora ¿porque decides que te importo? - pregunte queriendo alguna respuesta.

Necesitaba estar segura de que no era un tonto sueño más

-Bella, eres tan tonta- me dijo mirandome fijamente con algo de ternura

- Y encima me insultas- le dije indignada

Edward bufó

- Déjame terminar.. eres tan tonta siempre te quise- dijo besandome.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos no hubo duda alguna.

Aquello era una promesa de amor

!y joder Edward Cullen me estaba besando!

Al separarnos juntamos nuestras frentes y sonreímos como tontos

- ¿Eso es un si? - pregunto y yo alzé una ceja

- ¿Un si a que? - pregunte

- Ups , ven - dijo jalándome del nuevo hacia el comedor.

Nos volvimos a sentar y Edward volvió a hablar

- Antés de que me interrumpieras te iba a preguntar si querías ser mi novia - me pregunto sonriendo.

Mis ojos picaban , no podía creerlo

- Si - susurre mientrás nos fundíamos en otro beso.

Todos los presentes soltaron gritos y felicitaciones y Alice lloraba.

La mire fijamente y asintió

Me tapé la boca para evitar un grito. Edward me miró interrogante y yo sonreí sintiendo que lloraría.

No podía ser cierto.

!Sere tía literalmente!

Alice carraspeó y todos la miraron

- Yo.. bueno , quería decirles algo, nadie lo sabe , excepto Bella - todos me miraron - y quería que lo supieran , sobre todo Jasper - dijo mirándolo fijamente , sus miradas se cruzaron y estaba segura que ya mis lagrimas estaban cayendo por que sentí que Edward me atraía hacia él acariciando mi cabello

- ¿Me dirás que pasa aquí? - me susurro tan bajo como para que nadie lo pudiera escuchar.

Yo negue con la cabeza y estuve atenta a lo que diría Alice

- Bueno... me he estado sintiendo mal y - Emmet la interrumpio

- ¿Enana tienes la gripe española cierto? - pregunto Emmet y Rosalie le dio un zape en la cabeza

- Alice continúa - pidió Carlisle.

- Bueno , y Bella me dijo que me hiciera una prueba de embarazo - todas las miradas recayeron en mi excepto la de Jasper que sino fuera porque se veía que su pecho se movía podría jurar que estaba muerto - y ... salió positiva - dijo.

Silencio absoluto.

Mi Edward estaba paralizado, creo que se debatía entre felicitar a Alice o arrancarle los brazos a Jasper.

Emmet estaba igual y Rosalie sonreía.

Carlisle estaba pensativo.

Joder que familia.

De repente Jasper se paro y abrazo a Alice.

!Que bellos!

Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas y Edward me acurruco más a si.

Lo miré a los ojos y supe que ya su shock había pasado. Sonreí.

- Yo.. yo pense que no ibas a querer a mi hijo - susurro Alice entre lagrimas

- Jamás Alice, este hijo fue fruto de nuestro amor, porque te amo Alice no me había animado a decirtelo por miedo a perderte, pero este hijo me hizo reflexionar , saber que contigo es la única persona con la quiero estar - dijo.

La sala se lleno de "Aww" por parte de Rosalie, mía y ... ¿Emmet?

Emmet se levantó y abrazo a la feliz pareja.

Realmente la escena era conmovedora.

- ¿Papá? - preguntó Alice luego de separarse.

Todos miramos a Carlisle, era el único que aún no había hecho nada.

Carlisle se paró y temí lo peor.

De repente abrazo a su hija

- Te quiero hija - dijo y yo sonreí.

Ésta escena era hermosa.

Cuando me asegure que todos los miembros de la familia habían felicitado a Alice , me acerque a ella con Edward tras mío.

- Alice - dije abrazandola.

- Bella, graciass , te quiero como una hermana y lo sabes , y además ahora eres mi nueva cuñada - dijo guiñandole un ojo a Edward.

Éste rodó los ojos y se acercó a Alice dándole un fuerte abrazo haciendo que diera vueltas por el aire.

De repente Edward se volteó a donde Jasper y lo miró un largo segundo

- Y tu, mas te vale estar cada segundo con mi hermana o te arrancare los brazos - dijo y Jasper asintió un poco cohibido.

Lo supuse.

Luego de un poco más de charla y risas, Edward me arrastró hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunte mientras abría su habitación

- Quiero hablar - dijo y nos encerramos en su habitación.

Wao, realmente no me imagine que ésta sería su habitación.

Estaba llena de libros, cds , un gran reproductor de música, una cama matrimonial en el fondo y una mesa llena de fotografías.

Me acerque a ellas y me quede sorprendida.

Absolutamente todas eran de primaria.

Pero lo extraño es que en casi ninguna salía él.

Sólo mi grado. Lo miré confundida y éste me agarro por la cintura y me beso

- Bella cuando digo que siempre te he amado, es Siempre - recalcó la última palabra y yo sonreí

Así, que su tonto compartamiento se debía a que yo le gustaba.

¿Porque no lo supuse?

Edward me abrazó y estuvimos así un rato

Cuando ya me sentía demasiado cansada decidi irme a casa pero Edward me lo impidió

- No te irás a tu casa , te quedaras conmigo, pasaremos la noche juntos, dormiremos juntos, abrazados disfrutando la compañía del otro - me dijo besando mi cabeza

Aquellas palabras me emocionaban.

- Pero... tengo que avisarle a Charlie - dije y él me paso su celular

- Por cierto, mañana la próxima parada será pedir tu mano frente a tu padre - dijo y yo lo miré sorprendida

- Tu papá no me da miedo - me advirtió y yo rodé los ojos.

Luego de que le avise a mi papá Edward me obligó a acostarme en su cama.

Sonreí, parecía un papá sobre protector.

Pero era _mi_sobreprotector

Edward se acostó a mi lado y quedamos cara a cara. Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura haciendome acercarme más a él.

Me dio un beso profundo y yo me rendí ánte él.

En ese preciso momento podría hacer lo quiera conmigo.

Solté un gemido cuando Edward acaricio mis muslos.

Seriamente, Cullen era mi perdición.

Edward se separó de mi haciendome recostar en su pecho

- Duerme estás muy cansada - me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño.

Me acerque a él y me puse encima de él.

- No estoy cansada para eso - dije y el río amargamente

- Bella, estás muy cansada , además tendremos mucho tiempo para eso - dijo dándome un beso en la nariz.

Sonreí, realmente era verdad.

Tendríamos mucho tiempo.

- Que desperdicio, Alice me hizo ponerme ésto para nada - dije en voz alta y enseguida me arrepentí.

Joder!

Edward me miraba curioso y yo sólo me sonroje.

- ¿Qué tienes puesto? - me pregunto y yo negue

- No querras saber - dije y el sonrío

- No te imaginas, cuanto - dijo y yo suspire.

- Digamos que mi ropa interior es practicamente transparente - dije y los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron

- Eres demasiado mala - me susurro besando mi cuello

- ¿Porque? - susurre

- Sabes que ahora no podré parar - me dijo con voz ronca

- Y me alegro de eso - dije mientrás nos fundíamos en un beso lleno de amor.

Esa noche fue la mejor de toda mi vida.

Dormi en brazos de mi amor.

Y no me importaba si el futuro era insierto, sólo me importaba mi felicidad viviendo el presente y recordando ciertos aspectos del pasado. Además había ganado una nueva familia.

**He aquí el One-shot mas largo que haya hecho xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews**


End file.
